


"Sam, I'm Bored"

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: It was one of those nights where Sam and Bucky were bored and they had rested the whole morning after a late-night mission, Bucky sighs as he drags his feet to Sam’s room, he throws the door open and throws himself onto the bed, where Sam was there reading a book.“Sam! I’m bored.” Bucky sighs.“Hi bored, I’m Sam.” Sam chuckles as he closed his book.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 22





	"Sam, I'm Bored"

The team recently had decided to visit a bar near town itself, it wasn’t a packed club, but it did fill up on certain nights. The team would spend a few good hours there, drinking post mission. The club was frequent by Shield Agents too. There were nights Nick Fury would be there. It’s the first social place that Bucky actually liked, especially it was the first place Sam had brought him on a date.

It was one of those nights where Sam and Bucky were bored and they had rested the whole morning after a late-night mission, Bucky sighs as he drags his feet to Sam’s room, he throws the door open and throws himself onto the bed, where Sam was there reading a book.

“Sam! I’m bored.” Bucky sighs.

“Hi bored, I’m Sam.” Sam chuckles as he closed his book.

“Come on Sam, no dad jokes alright.” Bucky said as he slaps Sam’s legs.

“Then what do you want to do then? Netflix and chill? Stargazing at the rooftop?” Sam offered as he lays his book by the night stand.

“Could we like get a drink or something?” Bucky asked as he looks up at Sam.

“Yeah sure thing. You get change then; I’ll meet you at the garage.” Sam said as got out of bed.

“Which club are we going to?” Bucky asked as he sat up.

“The one we always go to I guess.” Sam said as he took off his shirt, Bucky could have just drool seeing Sam’s well-toned body.

“Come Bucks, get change.” Sam said as he threw his shirt onto Bucky’s face.

“Fine. Are we taking the bike?” Bucky asked as he walks to the door, Sam just nods.

After getting changed into something comfortable for a night out, Bucky met Sam at the garage, Sam was already on his bike, putting on his helmet. Bucky walks over and grabs his helmet and hop on the bike. He loved riding the bike with Sam, so he could feel Sam warm body against him, and smell his cologne.

As they reached the club, Sam parks the bike by the curb, Bucky got off and took off his helmet, Sam did the same thing. Sam swings his arms over Bucky’s broad shoulders and they walked in together into the club, smiling at the bouncer on their way in.

“Hey sweetheart, can we get the usual?” Sam said to the bartender as he pulls the seat for Bucky.

“Sure, thing Falcon. What bring you boys here so late at night?” The bartender asked as she made their drinks.

“Just wanted some drinks you know.” Bucky replied.

“Or you guys are on a date?” The bartender chuckles.

“Why would the winter soldier want to date me?” Sam laughs over the noise.

“Why wouldn’t I date you then?” Bucky chuckles nervously.

“I don’t know Bucks; you don’t seem that interested in me at all.” Sam said as he sips his drink.

“Well how about now. I am so interested in you.” Bucky smirks as he sips his drink.

“Well, if you’re interest in me, let’s dance baby.” Sam said as downs his whole drink, and pulls Bucky along with him to the dance floor.

“Sammy, I’m not a dancer.” Bucky whines, but he still let Sam pulls him along.

As the song played, Sam danced to the beat, smiling as he pulls Bucky against his body, it was a crowded club, everyone was grinding against each other as a pop Latin song plays. Bucky laughs as Sam grinds against him, Sam felt so good against him. Just then the song With You Tonight-Nicky Jam, starts playing.

“Boy you know that I'll do anything, to know a little more than just your name

Only thing I know is you're too fine, And I would like to leave with you tonight.” Sam sings as he grinds against Bucky. Bucky could feel the heat rising to his face. Just as the chorus hit them, Sam leans up to Bucky ears.

“You gon' call me papi, I'll make your body happy

Every time that you call me, you know I want you, baby” Sam whispers as he lightly nibbles on Bucky’s ear lobes.

“Fuck.” Bucky groans as he feels Sam grinding harder against him.

“Come on baby.” Sam teased him.

“Sam, we have to go.” Bucky groans as he looks at Sam, but he could see the lust in his eyes.

“Where do you want to go then?” Sam asked as he bites his lips softly.

“Home.” Bucky groans as he felt his erection rubbing against Sam’s.

As they got out of the club by the back door, it was dark and secluded, and Sam was being touchy. It was as if his drink was spike, and yet it was definitely spike, knowing the bartender too well, he was one of Bucky’s new friend who have been there for him as he would ramble drunk at her and talk about his stupid crush on Sam. He would either thank her or confront her another time. 

Right now, Sam had pushed him against the wall, throwing himself against Bucky, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck, pulling him down, and smacking his lips against Bucky’s, kissing it hungrily, nibbling at Bucky’s soft lower lips, as he threads his fingers in Bucky’s soft hair, pulling Bucky closer to him. Bucky kissed him back roughly, he turns and pushed Sam against the wall instead, as he grabs Sam’s ass and squeezing it hard, Sam let’s out a soft moan, Bucky then attacks his neck and leaving soft kissed there, Sam could only moan into his ears.

“Let’s go home. I don’t want our first time near a rubbish dumb.” Sam groans against Bucky’s ears.

“Fine. Let’s go.” Bucky said as he pulls Sam along.

They rode home with a high falcon at the back of his bike, laughing as the winds hit him, Bucky had to hold onto Sam’s arm as he tried to manoeuvre the bike with one hand. As they got back to the compound, Bucky carried Sam on his back and went to Sam’s room. He lays Sam on his bed, taking off his shoe.

“Bucky, let’s fuck!” Sam said tiredly, he was too drunk to sit up.

“Next time Sammy. I won’t take advantage of you when you’re this drunk and high.” Bucky said as he squeezed Sam’s thighs.

“But babe.” Sam whines.

“Go to bed. I’ll be here tomorrow okay.” Bucky said as he pulls the cover for Sam.

“Sleep now.” Bucky said as he kissed Sam’s forehead.

“Join me please. I want to cuddle.” Sam whines.

“Fine, I’ll go get change then.” Bucky chuckles, as he watched how clingy Sam could get.

Bucky got change and got into bed next to Sam, he pulls Sam into his embrace and hugs his waist. He kissed Sam’s forehead, Sam let out a satisfied moan and hugged Bucky tighter, Bucky chuckles and kissed his head and went to sleep.


End file.
